Forever and For Always
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Tis a songfic of the same name! ADMM Summary: Twin girls sing a song for their father and new mother.


**Forever and Always**

The vows had been given, the cake cut, and the speeches spoken. The wedding had been as beautiful and perfect as the girls had tried to make it and they were so thrilled.

"Oh she's so pretty Ru," Esmeralda sighed.

"I know Esme…you're a genius! You're going to be a great cosmetician," Ruby grinned shoving her sister playfully.

"Hmm…I see hairdressing in your future," Esmeralda laughed.

"That's us are own fortunetelling/ beauty shop," Ruby giggled.

"That first part is probably what bugs her about us," Esmeralda stated as they made their way up the stage. It was very hard with the gowns they wore.

"But…she loves us so it's okay," Ruby added.

"This is true," Esmeralda nodded grabbing the guitar as her sister sat at the piano.

"Yes let's give them a last gift before they leave us with our Uncle shall we?" Ruby asked.

"Most definitely," Esmeralda nodded stepping up to the stage.

The feedback on a microphone had the large congregation about 200 people turn to the stage. There they saw two young girls of fifteen.

One had flaming auburn hair, ivory skin, and blue eyes. She was wearing a ruby choker with a strapless tight red gown as she sat at the baby grand piano.

The other had long emerald hair and dark emerald eyes with ivory skin. She was wearing an off the shoulder emerald gown with an emerald choker.

Both were undeniably beautiful.

"Um hello all. My sister and I are very glad you're having such a marvelous time here tonight and we'd like to reiterate that dad…You made a great choice!" Esmeralda grinned.

"Thank you dear," Albus called to the laughter of the congregation, "Why don't you and Ruby grace us with your talents?"

"You got it dad!" Ruby shouted, "Minerva and Albus this is for you!"

Ruby ran her hands over the keys easily and Esmeralda's strumming soon joined her to the soft tune they played. The girl sat on a stool as she began to sing.

**_In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms_**

Albus dressed in a black muggle tuxedo led his beautiful wife onto the dance floor. Minerva Dumbledore had her black locks flowing freely held back with a few silver combs in a beautiful white gown with full skirts and a trim bodice.

**_And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...._**

**_'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always_**

**_Mmmm, baby_**

"Your daughters are enchanting Albus. I still can't believe they were so helpful with the plans," Minerva sighed as her husband held her close and they danced.

"They adore you Minerva. They were so happy when you agreed to marry this old coot," Albus laughed.

"I hope I do right by them…and you though," Minerva stated.

"I have no doubt you will be," Albus smiled spinning her out and back in again.

**_In your heart--I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart_**

**_And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't now way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...._**

**_'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always_**

"Ah today is a happy day for this old man. From now on I'll wake up to your beautiful eyes," Albus beamed. Minerva blushed and smiled brightly as they glided across the floor.

Everyone was watching the couple dance. It was so unbelievably clear how in love they were. The brides' maids and grooms' men especially were enjoying it for being the other professors of Hogwarts they had seen Albus and Minerva go from friends to lovers to marriage and Albus' twins had followed them every step of the way.

Poppy; the maid of honor, was very happy Albus' twins had found a mother. They'd never really had one before. Their mother had died when they were born so they had been raised solely by Albus.

**_(I wanna wake up every morning)_**

**_In your eyes--(I can still see  
the look of the one) I can still see  
the look of the one who really loves me  
(I can still feel the way that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
else in the world above me  
(I can still see love for me) I can  
still see love for me in your eyes  
(I still see the love)_**

**_And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...._**

Ruby and Esmeralda adored Minerva because she kept their father in line and provided a certain wisdom that all girls need while being there to comfort them when they needed it. They loved her dearly and were pleased to have her as a mother.

**_'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always_**

**_'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always_**

**_I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms_**

Esmeralda's voice faded out as their song ended and the couple ceased dancing.

Everyone clapped for the couple and the girls as they stepped down from the stage and allowed the band to return.

"You girls are wonderful," Minerva gushed hugging each as they came to them.

"Thanks mum," Ruby grinned.

"Yes mum thanks it means a lot," Esmeralda nodded.

Minerva's eyes filled with tears as she brought the girls into another hug.

"We're a family now girls," Albus smiled joining the hug.

"Forever and for always dad!" the twins laughed with the parents joining in as they enjoyed the rest of the reception.

**THE END**


End file.
